There are a method of pouring a liquid material into the mold of a cosmetic material container and a method of extrusion molding as a conventional method of manufacturing a cosmetic material having a small diameter. In the pouring method among these methods, since a section of housing a cosmetic material (a front cylinder) of the cosmetic material container is a mold of the cosmetic material, a shape of the container is restricted and the cosmetic material may be broken due to its weak strength. Therefore, the cosmetic material having a small diameter is generally manufactured by the method of extrusion molding.
The container is equipped with a cup-shaped chuck as a holding section of the cosmetic material. If a cosmetic material manufactured by the method of extrusion molding is held by such a chuck, a gap equivalent to a thickness of the chuck will arise between the cosmetic material and a surface of an inner circumference of the front cylinder. Thus, it is impossible for the cosmetic material in the front cylinder to be supported from a side face. Therefore, in order to prevent the cosmetic material from breaking, an opening bore diameter of the front cylinder has to be almost same as an outer diameter of the cosmetic material, and the cosmetic material has to be large in diameter so that it will be hard to break. Also, it is possible to use a cosmetic material whose portion to be fitted to the chuck is formed to have a small diameter, but such a cosmetic material is expensive.
Under the circumstances, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 60-33919 discloses a container having a claw type chuck as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17.
As shown in the drawings, in a container 101, a front cylinder 102 maintains a uniform inner diameter in the direction of a shaft and four grooves 104 are formed on a surface of the inner circumference of the front cylinder 102. A chuck 105 fitted to the front end of a push rod 108 has four claws 105a. These four claws 105a are engaged with the four grooves described above, respectively. A cosmetic material has a diameter which is slightly smaller than an inside diameter of the front cylinder 102, and a base end of the cosmetic material 103 is held by the four claws 105a.
Due to such constitution, the cosmetic material 103 is always supported in a direction of an entire shaft by a slide section 102c provided on an inner surface of the front cylinder. Therefore, even though the cosmetic material 103 bends resulting from temperature, humidity, or the like, the bend is modified by the slide section 102c.
Projections 107 at a base end of the push rod 108 are engaged with spiral grooves 106 on a surface of the inner circumference of a main body of the container 109. Thus, by rotating the front cylinder 102 and the main body of the container 109 rotate relative to each other, the push rod 108 advances or retracts in the direction of a shaft and the cosmetic material 103 advances from or retracts to an opening bore 102a.
However, the container 101 described above has following disadvantages.
First, in this constitution, an excessive load is imposed on the claws 105a.
To be concrete, at the feeding uppermost limit of the push rod 108, upper ends of the claws 105a come in contact with upper ends 104a of the grooves 104. Since a whirl-stop operates on the chuck 105 and the front cylinder 102 due to the engagement of the claws 105a with the grooves 104, if the front cylinder 102 is caused to make a further rotation after reaching the feeding uppermost limit, torque operates on the claws 105a.
Since the claws 105a do not have enough strength, they easily deform when excessive torque is imposed. As a result, there is a possibility that the cosmetic material 103 held by the claws 105a is damaged. Further, since the front cylinder 102 is pushed upward at the feeding uppermost limit by the claws 105a, there is a case that the front cylinder 102 detaches itself from the main body of the container 109.
Second, it is difficult to change a feeding stroke of the cosmetic material, thereby leading to higher manufacturing costs.
Containers are sometimes manufactured for a series of cosmetic materials. In this case, cosmetic materials of different kind differ in nature, such as hardness. Thus, length of the cosmetic material, a feeding stroke, or the like has to be changed at every cosmetic material, for example, in such a manner that a hard cosmetic material is shorten. However, the constitution of the container 101 makes it difficult to change a feeding stroke or the like. Consequently, it is difficult to unify shapes of the containers in a series of cosmetic materials. Further, unification of the shapes of the containers is accompanied with problems, such as an increase in the number of parts or the like, whereby manufacturing costs are increased.